It Was You All Along
by roxygirl4
Summary: In highschool Lizzie and Gordo were unseperable, but Lizzie leaves him at the graduation party, because of a fight. Now, after years of misery, can Lizzie tell Gordo how she feels about him at the reunion? I know, bad summery, but good story! *FINISHED!*
1. Should I Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire...blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
******************************  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat at a table in a empty apartment and sipped on some coffee. Her blonde hair was messy and up in a sloppy bun. Lizzie was 28, and living with her bestfriend/roomate. She was never married. Marrige just never crossed her mind after she broke up with her boyfriend when she was 18. She thought he was the perfect man for her. But she was wrong. She thought of their relationship like a big cake. You enjoy it while its there but after a while your done with it you get sick of it. She stared out the window, over looking the park. She saw a couple sitting on the bench and two little kids flying a kite. She felt a breeze from behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda, her roomate and bestfriend, said as she walked in with a shopping bag in her right hand. "Wow, it's such a beautiful spring day! How can you just sit inside and do nothing?" She said, flipping the lightswitch to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood to do anything." Lizzie sighed and took a sip of the drops of coffee left in her coffee cup.  
  
"What time did you wake up?" Miranda asked, setting her stuff, next to the counter.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Around 12, I'm guessing." She looked over her shoulder and saw Miranda taking her newly bought clothes out of the bag. "When did you go shopping?"  
  
"I woke up this morning around 9 and I went for alittle walk and I saw Mrs. Stier walking her dog, and she told me about the sale at The Limited, so I came back home, took a shower and looked around at the mall. I was going to wake you, but I didn't want to take the chance." She said, laughing.  
  
Lizzie nodded and took another sip, but realized she drank all her coffee. She set her cup down and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Miranda left the kitchen, she could hear the clicking of her boots against the hard wood floor. She noticed the stack of mail and reached for it, knowing it would only be junk, since she lost touch of most of her friends and no one knew where she lived. She knew some people knew the address of their apartment, because Miranda told them, but no one knew that they lived together. She threw the junk mail on the floor and put the issue of "Glam Girl" magazine on her lap. Junk, junk, junk, she thought. she stopped throwing the mail when she noticed a envelope that had a label, "10 year highschool reunion!" She threw the other envelopes on the ground and opened the envelope. She read the letter:  
  
Dear Miranda Sanchez,  
  
I'd like to invite you to join the 10 Year Hillridge Highschool Reunion! It would be a pleasure if you could make it. It will be on Friday, May 25, 2017, and will be held in the highschools gym. Please come of you can! It will be an exciting experience to meet and see old friends again and remember others. Don't miss out!   
  
Thank you,   
  
Mr. John Stevens  
  
P.S. Wear something formal, like you would wear to a prom.  
  
` P.S.S. Miranda, I know you and Lizzie still keep in touch. If you see her do you think you could ask her to come? We couldn't get ahold of her or her address. Thanks.  
  
A reunion? The thought shocked her. She hadn't seen these people in 10 years! After she graduated highschool she moved out of the state and lived in Hawaii. She came back 3 years later and she and Miranda got back together. They were roommates for awhile. So far, Miranda was her only friend.  
  
"Miranda?" She said, knocking on the door and slitly opened it.   
  
Miranda held up her index finger that meant 'hold on a minute'. She stood at the door with her arms across her chest and the letter cluched in her hand.   
  
"Yes, yes, I will try too. Thanks. Of course. Thank you so much! Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and turned around. "What's up?"   
  
"This." Lizzie said, as she sat on the bed. She watched Miranda scim the letter and she folded it, like it was folded the way it was sent.  
  
It was quiet for a minute. "Are you going to go. I mean, it could be a nice experience.." Miranda said, breaking the silence.  
  
She twiddled her thumbs and frowned. "What if, you know.. is there?" She didn't look up, she kept looking at the floor, not blinking. It was silent again.   
  
"Lizzie. It's going to be okay, who cares if you see him?" She said as she scooted alittle closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything. Thoughts raced around her head and she felt a tear drop go down her face.   
  
"Do you think I should go?" Lizzie asked, wiping the tear. Miranda ran her fingers through my hair.   
  
"Of course Lizzie! It will be fun! Seeing everyone again, should be exciting." She replied.  
  
"I'll think about it." Lizzie said, she got up, left the room and headed towards her room. Miranda, still sitting on the bed, stared at the ring on her finger. She stared at the picture on the drawer. It wasn't a engagment ring, it was a promise ring from her boyfriend. He was in the marienes and he promised to be back, in time for their engagment. She wasn't sure if he was going to propose to her, but she had a feeling it was going to be.. soon.  
  
Lizzie walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Her room was comferting to her. She walked to her bed and layed on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and thought about her old friends. Kate, of course was going to be married to Ethan. She's probably a rich model or actress, or something to fit her oh-so perfect life. Ethan, her old and crazy crush! He's probably still dumb, and cute! Larry, even though he was weird and no one liked him, he was still the sweet Larry. Maybe he's a scientist or a brain surgeon. Gordo. Her eyes opened when she thought of his name. She cluched her pillow and looked at her alarm clock. It said 3:45 in bright red. She looked at the picture of her, Miranda, and Gordo, in their senior year. They were so happy back then. She missed being the trio. His name echoed through my head. She turned on her stomach and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should go." she said to herself. She closed her eyes and after awhile, she drifted to sleep. 


	2. Taking Chances

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 'How long did I sleep?' She thought. It was 6:00 P.M. She groaned and sat up in bed. It was still light outside, and the sun was starting to set. She got up and stretched her arms and neck. Lizzie walked out of the room and saw Miranda watching t.v. Lizzie tip toed into the living room and stood behind the couch.  
  
"Good morning," Miranda turned around, "Sunshine." She said, sarcasticlly and turned back around.  
  
"Man, I don't feel so good," Lizzie sat next to her and rested her head on the pillow, leaning against the arm rest. Miranda, her eyes still glued on, held her glass of water to Lizzie. Lizzie excepted and took a big gulp.   
  
"What's on t.v.?" Lizzie said, looking at the t.v.  
  
"Huh?" Miranda said, coming back to reality, "Oh, Gone With The Wind." She looked at the t.v. again.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I loved this movie when I was little girl!" Lizzie said, getting confertable on the couch and took another gulp of water, "They still play this?" She asked.  
  
"Um, I don't think so, I just found the video in the closet, when I was trying to find something," She replied, still focusing on the t.v. screen. No one said a word the whole time. They silently watched the old movie, until the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Lizzie said, getting up.  
  
"Uh huh," Miranda, not taking her eyes away from the screen, said, nodding.  
  
Lizzie walked into the kitchen and picked up the ringing phone off the counter. Before she clicked "On", she wondered if it was one of her old school friends. No one ever talked to Lizzie ever since the graduation party, no one knew where she lived. Her hand shook and she clicked "on".   
  
"Hel-hello?" Lizzie said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded familiar.  
  
"Ryan?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She sighed in relief.  
  
"You scared me!" He chuckled on the other line.  
  
"Scared you?"  
  
"Yeah, long story." She walked into the living room, Miranda was looking at Lizzie, as she walked to the couch.   
  
'Who is it?' She mouthed.  
  
'Ryan,' Lizzie mouthed back.  
  
"Did you call for Miranda?" She asked. Of course it was obvious, they were in love.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to know how your doing. I haven't seen you in a while, you know?"   
  
"I'm fine, really." She answered, clicking her nails against the side of her water cup.  
  
"That's good. Are you seeing anyone? I mean, after you and David broke up?" Lizzie sighed, She didn't know how to answer. Here she is, 28, and hasn't dated anyone in 10 years. Well, there was Mike, but he was a different story.  
  
"No, I haven't seen anyone, since." He didn't say anything, "I know, I'm lame." Miranda acted like she wasn't paying attention to us, but Lizzie could tell she was.  
  
"No, I was just thinking. Lizzie, your a beautiful girl, you don't deserve to be lonely. Let the past go, it's over now."   
  
"Thanks." She looked at Miranda, "You want to talk to your girl?" She laughed and handed the phone to Miranda.   
  
She continued to watch t.v., but her mind was focusing on other things. Gordos name raced through her head. She took a sip of water, but nothing was in the glass. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, but she stopped and closed it. She looked at the post-it paper on the fridge, it read: "Gordos number, 551-6742"  
  
Her mouth dropped and she took the piece of paper off the fridge, and she folded it and cluched it in her hand. 'Why did Miranda have his number?" She thought to herself. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and snuck past Miranda in the living room, who was still on the phone with her boyfriend. She tiptoed down the hall and into her bedroom. She looked at the paper in her hand. 'Should I call?' She thought. She sat on her bed and looked at her hand. "I could call and tell him I'm sorry or I could call and be miserable my whole life!" She said to herself.  
  
She had to take a chance. She reached for the phone on her nightstand, then she realized Miranda was on the phone. 'Great I'll have to wait.' She thought. She looked around her lonely room and saw her cell phone on the dresser. She got up and picked her cellphone, and walked back to her bed. She looked at his number and looked at phone. 'I can't do this' She thought. She dropped the piece of paper on the floor, next to her feet, and it landed face up. She stared at his number. She kept thinking about Gordo. Gordo was the one for her but she ran away from the love they shared. She hated herself for that. She never dated anyone, because her heart was still aching for Gordo.   
  
After awhile of silence, she gave up. She picked up the piece of paper, and dialed the number. Her heart was beating loud and hard, it felt as if it would fling out of her. She started to sweat and she could barely speak. Butterflies flew around her stomach. Then it stopped ringing.  
  
"Hello?" 


	3. Gordo

Gordo was 28 and was living with his roomates, Ethan and Danny. Over the years Gordo and them became good friends, and chipped in to buy the apartment. Like Lizzie, he lived a lonely life. His heart was still broken, from Lizzie. Every day, he watched Danny and Ethan go out with their girlfriends, and he would stay home and watch t.v. He dated a couple of times, but the only thing on his mind was Lizzie.   
  
He and Lizzie stopped talking after the graduation party, when she left early. No one knew where she went, except for Miranda. Miranda and Lizzie were still bestfriends, and he knew it. Miranda didn't know he knew. He got her number from Ryan and while they were talking, he over heard Lizzie talking in the background. He always wondered about Lizzie, and why she left him. He thought they where perfect for each other. Bestfriends shouldn't date. You lose a girlfriend and a bestfriend.   
  
Gordo still had his curly brown hair and his baby blue eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, like Lizzie used to do when they would kiss.   
  
"Yo Gordo!" The door opened and Ethan walked in and his fiance Kate was behind him. Kate was at their apartment alot, and she grew to be nicer. She and Gordo talked alot and she helped in get over the pain Lizzie gave him. He was like another Lizzie to him, except they didn't like each other.  
  
"Hey," Gordo said, staring at the blank t.v. screen.  
  
"Hmm, what are you watching, it looks interesting," Kate said sarcasticly, and sat on next to Gordo and gave him a hug. He put one arm around her and she patted his shoulder.   
  
"Are you okay?" She said, making sure he was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Good." She smiled. Ethan sat on the other side of Kate and she leaned on his shoulder.   
  
"Gordo, do you want to go out to eat with us?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Nah, you guys can go, I'll stay here. Thanks anyways," He nodded his head, and stared at the picture of him and Lizzie, the night before their first prom together.   
  
"Please?!" Kate said, whining and put her arms around him, "What if I get you a date?" She said, still hugging him.  
  
He sighed, "No, I'm fine." Kate loosened her grip and gave up.  
  
"Okay." She got up, "I'm gonna go take a shower now."  
  
After she left, Ethan scooted closer to Gordo, "Man, you need to date! Get over Lizzie." He tried to get over Lizzie, everytime he did, he failed.   
  
"I know, but it's hard," Ethan nodded and understood. Gordo just sat on the couch for an hour and thought about Lizzie. His heart ached for her and she's all he wanted.   
  
Kate walked into the living room and stood in the middle of the room, infront of Gordo.   
  
"How do I look?" She asked, doing a twirl.  
  
"Very pretty," He said, cracking a smile. She was wearing a light blue dress and had ruffles on the edges.   
  
"Thanks," She smiled and saw Ethan walked towards her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," He said, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Hey handsome," She said bending her neck back, he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Madam, your carrige awaits," He said, pointing to Danny, who was wearing a black suit and a cap. They all gave out a little laugh. Danny started to get red.  
  
"Ethan, you better pay me, atleast $10!" He said, sarcasticly.  
  
Ethan and Kate left the apartment and it was suddenly quiet. Gordo was alone, and he was always alone.   
  
He walked to the kitchen and got a cookie from the box. He nibbled on the cookie. The silence usually didn't bother him, but that moment he was annoyed by it. He wanted to go on dates, like Danny. Maybe get a fiance, like Ethan.  
  
He quielty walked down the hall and into his room. His room was a mess because Ethan slept in there last night, because he saw a spider in his room. Only if he knew that it was the fake spider he got from the fair, two days ago.  
  
He sat on his bed and didn't do anything. Everything around seemed to stop, everytime he thought of Lizzie. Only if he could talk to Lizzie again. Just to know how she was. 'Was she married? Did she have a boyfriend? Or did she want me to? Why would she want me? She was the one who ran away from me.' He thought.  
  
He looked at the small table next to his bed. There was a picture of him, Miranda, and Lizzie, when they were in middle school. He called them the 'good days'. Then there was another picture of Lizzie and him the night before their senior prom. He ran his finger across Lizzies face in the picture. Under the picture was a navyblue velvet box. He picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with 3 real diamonds. He worked years to pay up for this ring. He picked it up out of the box and held it inbetween his index finger and thumb. He looked at it and looked at the bottom. He held it to his face and read it. "To Lizzie, my love" was engraved on the bottom of it. His heart ached more and more. He put the ring back in his box and put it back in it's spot.  
  
An hour past and he didn't do anything. It was silent for awhile. A tear dropped down his face.  
  
"Lizzie," He said to himself.  
  
He rested his chin on the palm of both of his hands.  
  
"God please. If you can just give me a sign, any sign. Anything that can make me get over Lizzie!" He said to himself loudly.   
  
All of a sudden the phone rang. He didn't feel like answering it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. 'Maybe it was a sign' He thought.  
  
He reached for the phone.   
  
"Hello?" He said, sighing.  
  
"Hi Gordo." The voice on the other line said. It sounded familiar. He blinked, it couldn't be. He forced himself to speak.  
  
"Lizzie?" He said, pinching himself making sure he wasn't dreaming. 


	4. But I Do Love You

Lizzie blinked. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but she didn't say a word. She couldn't believe after 10 years, she was talking to her one and only love again. She didn't know what to say. Neither did Gordo. It was silent for a while..  
  
"Lizzie, I- I can't beli-believe it's you!" Gordo said, breaking the silence.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "It's been a while, huh?"  
  
"Too long," He replied.  
  
Lizzie cluched her pink stuffed animal and again, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know. Gordo, the reason I called you is because.." Lizzie stopped. She wished she could take her words back. Honestly, she didn't know why she called him. Was it because of guilt, or was it cause she still loved him.  
  
"Because why?" Gordo said, "Lizzie, you can tell me."  
  
"I called because," She took a deep breath and thought, "Because.."  
  
He didn't say a word. Lizzie closed her eyes and she knew whatever came out of her mouth next would be the reason. She prayed that she said something understanding and the right answer.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were going to the reunion on Friday?" She said, quickly. She hit her forehead gently with her stuffed animal. 'No, no, no, no, no!' She thought. That wasn't what I was planning to say!  
  
Gordo was hoping she would of said, 'Gordo, the reason I called is because I still love you.' Yeah right. He was disappointed, but he tried to sound happy.  
  
"Um, I guess I'm going. I'm not sure though. I might have a date that night," Gordo said, with his mouth dropping. Did he just say he might have a date that night?! He felt so stupid, wishing he never said that. Lizzie was never going to love him again if she knew he was dating another girl.  
  
Lizzie felt like crying. Gordo didn't feel the same way she did about him. He was over her, she made the stupid mistake of leaving him at the party.   
  
"Oh," She said, holding back her tears.  
  
"Are you going?" He asked her, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea of him saying 'date', because he truely did love her the most.  
  
Lizzie wiped the only tear that fell down her cheek, "I might go, I mean, it might be weird for me to see everyone again, after I left during the party, not saying goodbye to someone."  
  
Gordo knew what she meant by 'not saying goodbye to someone'. It was him. Was she guilty about leaving him? Well, he was guilty, too. Guilty because he didn't run after her or try to find her after she ran away. He just left. He left a part of himself their, at the party. And Lizzie had a part of it. A part of his heart.  
  
"Maybe I might go. It might be fun, you know?" He said, trying to make things alittle less gloomy.  
  
"I guess," Lizzie said, trying not to think about the stupid things she did.  
  
Miranda walked in the room and saw Lizzie on the phone. She notice Lizzie was on the phone, so she quickly and quietly, tiptoed out of the room and she cracked the door a bit, and eavesdropped on her conversation. She didn't want to be nosey, but it was hard to resist, when Lizzie rarely talked on the phone, besides to Ryan.  
  
"Gordo, I was also wondering," Mirandas mouth dropped when she heard her say Gordo. Was she really talking to Gordo? She clicked the 'on' button on the phone in her hand. 'Darn,' She thought. Lizzie was on her cellphone.  
  
"Are you mad about what.. well you know," Lizzie continued.  
  
"I just didn't understand. I thought you loved me, like I loved you?" Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, I did love you. I was just confused. I didn't know what to do," Lizzie said, hoping he would believe her, and not think she was making things up.   
  
"Lizzie, I understand, well now I do. I guess bestfriends shouldn't date. Things get ruined, especially friendships," Gordo said, heartbroken. Lizzie doesn't like him anymore. What was so confusing about that.  
  
Lizzie was crushed. She wanted to burst out crying. But she did love him.   
  
Gordo heard the door open, and he heard Kate laughing and Ethan talking. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to see him on the phone.   
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said, "I gotta go, I'm running late."   
  
"Huh? Oh, okay. Bye," She said, sighing.  
  
"It was really nice talking to you again, Lizzie, I'm glad you called," He said, still feeling sad.  
  
"No problem. Bye," Lizzie said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Lizzie, I understand why you don't like me anymore. Just follow your heart. Bye," Gordo said, as he hung up.   
  
Lizzie had the phone still up to her ear. Miranda could hear the dial tone from the door.   
  
"But I do love you Gordo. I really do," She whispered to herself as she closed her cellphone.  
  
Miranda, still at the door, could feel how Lizzie felt. She wanted to run into her room and give her a big hug. No wonder she was always depressed and stayed inside alot. She was heartbroken. She wanted Gordo in her life. Miranda quietly shut Lizzies door. She walked down the hall into her room and closed her door. She slid down and sat down on the ground.   
  
"Lizzies heart is broken and I can't do anything about it," She said to herself, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Lizzie layed in her bed and was still hugging her stuffed animal.   
  
"If only Gordo knew how I felt," She whispered, and closed her eyes. Slowly, tears were streaming down her face. 


	5. A View Of The Past

"Lizzie!!" Jo, Mrs. McGuire, called at the bottom of the steps. Next to her was a fine, young man, wearing a black tux.   
  
"Coming!" Lizzie McGuire yelled, as she put in her mothers diamond earrings. She stood infront of her mirror. She was wearing a navyblue dress, that stopped just below her ankles. The top of her dress had glittery blue sequences. Her hair was up in a fancy bun and was curly. She was wearing her favorite silver highheels, and her silver shawl. She walked down the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs.   
  
Gordos breath was taken away when he saw Lizzie. She was absolutely gorgous to him. She gracefully walked down the stairs, and Gordo took her hand, as she reached the bottom.  
  
"Lizzie, you look stunning," He said, then kissed her hand.  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Thank you, handsome."  
  
Jo squealed, put her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Lizzie! You look beautiful! I can't believe this is your graduation party," She said starting to sob, she gave Lizzie a big hug, "It was just yesterday when we brought you home from the hospital, and now your graduating!" She said, sobbing even louder.  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie said, trying to free herself from her mother, "Mom, it's going to be okay. It's not the end of the world. Not for me or you."  
  
Jo smiled and wiped her tears with her sweater, "Okay, well you two have fun!"   
  
"Yeah, and don't do anything you'll regret!" Sam, Lizzies dad, yelled out the door, as Lizzie and Gordo walked towards Gordos car. Lizzie turned around and gave her dad the eye.  
  
He chuckled, "You look beautiful and have fun!" He waved as she got into the car.  
  
Jo sniffed and she looked at Gordos car, as they pulled out of the driveway, "Hey! Lizzies wearing my earrings!" She pointed at Lizzie, in the car.  
  
Sam shook his head and took her inside.  
  
After a while they arrived at the highschools gym. Gordo got out and walked to the other side, being a gentleman, opened the door for Lizzie, and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you very much," She said, smiling.   
  
The highschools gym was showered with bright lights and balloons. Everyone was dancing to the music of the live D.J. Most of the people were hitting the buffet and sitting at the nicely decorated tables. Lizzie and Gordo searched for people to talk to. Lizzie saw Ethan stuffing food in his mouth and Kate was wiping his face and hit his arm. Larry was talking to someone she didn't know, and she spotted Miranda. She turned around and Gordo was talking to Ryan, Mirandas boyfriend.  
  
"Miranda!" She yelled across the room.   
  
Miranda turned around and saw Lizzie waving to get her attention. Miranda walked over to Lizzie and gave her a hug.   
  
"Lizzie, you look fabulous!" Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, Miss Sanchez," She said.  
  
Miranda was wearing a black dress, that had a red, silk belt around her waist.  
  
"Thanks," She said, doing a spin.  
  
We walked over to the food table, and took a bite of the desert. It was a small piece of cheesecake with chocolate syrup on it. 'Delicious!' She thought as she gobbled it up, in one bite.   
  
A slow song came on and Miranda and Ryan walked to the dance floor. She leaned against the table and someone tapped her shoulder.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Gordo said, taking Lizzies hand.  
  
"Of course," Lizzie said, smiling sweetly.   
  
They got to the dance floor, and Lizzie put her arms around his neck and Gordo places his hands on her waist.  
  
"I love this song," Lizzie whispered, placing her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Lizzie, there's something I want to tell you," Gordo said, whispering back to her.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, lifting her head up, and looking into his babyblue eyes.  
  
He looked back at her, "I love you."  
  
Lizzies heart stopped when she heard those 3 words. For some reason, hearing it from Gordo, also one of her good friends, was weird. Usually he says it like he's saying 'Love yah like a sister' but when he said it that moment he meant 'I love you more then a friend'. Lizzie didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she loved Gordo like that, or they were true for each other. She could tell Gordo felt stupid for saying that, because she didn't say anything back to him. They just danced in silence. After the dance was over Lizzie still didn't know what to say.  
  
"Gordo I just-" Lizzie said, before Gordo cut her off.  
  
"Lizzie, it's fine. I completely understand. You don't have to say anything if you don't feel the same way." Gordo said, feeling stupid, yet heartbroken.  
  
Gordo walked away and got lost in the crowd. Lizzie was standing in the middle of the dance floor. She didn't move, all she wanted to do was cry. Miranda was talking to Ryan at the table, just across from Lizzie, and Miranda saw her as she took a sip of her drink. She saw Lizzies face expression and walked over to her. Miranda tapped Lizzies arm and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" Miranda asked, concerned about her bestfriend. It was their graduation party, everyone was supposed to be happy.  
  
Lizzie sniffed, "I need to take a walk."  
  
Lizzie quickly walked away, Miranda started to go after her but Ryan grabbed her arm. Miranda watched her bestfriend walk away.  
  
Kate, in her lightpink sparkly dress, walked up the stage. Everyone clapped and she walked up to the stand and had a envelope in her hand.  
  
"Thank you, thank you everyone," She said, smiling.  
  
Lizzie stopped walking and turned around. Her mascara started trickle down her face.   
  
"As you know, the past couple of weeks there have been votes, decieded on the cutest couple, the couple who will most likely last, and the couple of the year." Kate said, opening one of the envelopes.  
  
She smirked a bit, "The cutest couple is Miranda Sanchez and Ryan Stevens!" Every clapped as Miranda and Ryan, hand-by-hand, walked up the stairs. Kate put a crown on Miranda, and a slightly bigger crown on Ryan. Miranda and Ryan took a bow and they walked off stage.   
  
"Okay," She opened the second envelope, "Oh my gosh!" She said as she looked at the names on the paper, "The couple of the year is, me and Ethan!" She said, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ethan was eating a pizza, and he was looking around the room, "Who said my name?"   
  
Kate got irratated, "ETHAN!" She yelled, putting the crown on her head. Ethan walked up the stairs and she put the crown on his head. He put his arms around Kate, kissing her on her cheek. Lizzie twitched her nose and frowned in disgust.  
  
"The final contest is for the couple who will most likely last." She opened the envelope, "And the winners are; Dav-"   
  
"Wait!!" Miranda yelled, cutting her off. She ran on stage on whispered something into Kates ear. Kate nodded her head and frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Miranda walked away and Kate cleared her throat, "Well, apparently their has been a problem between the winners so I guess.." She paused, "I'll take the crown!" Kate grabbed the crown, well Lizzies crown, and raced off stage.   
  
Lizzie left, as everyone started whispering and gossiping. Gordo searched the whole gym for Lizzie, but he never found her. He thought there was no use to stick around, but he stayed anyways.  
  
Lizzie walked down the side walk and stopped infront of the steps of the school. She sat down and started to cry. A gust of wind blew and she started to shiver. She could hear the music, from the gym. The moon was shining and it was almost midnight. She decieded to take a walk. 


	6. Day Of Beauty

*Beep beep beep beep beep*  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and glared at the alarm clock. It was 10. She sat up in bed and yawned, she must of fallen asleep after she talked on the phone. She got up, stretched, and walked out the door. She smelled french toast as she walked down the hallway. She entered the kitchen and Miranda was making her famous homemade, cinnamon sugared french toast. Lizzie sat at the kitchen table and smelled the food and had a droopy look on her face. Miranda laughed.  
  
"Wow, your actually up before noon!" She said, sprinkling brownsugar on the toast.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Lizzie said, yawning.   
  
Miranda walked over to her, with the plate of frenchtoast, "Eat up! It's going to be a busy day!"  
  
Lizzie was poking her food with a fork, "A busy day?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we could go pick out a dress for the reunion and maybe buy new shoes, get our nails done; you know, to get ready," Miranda said sitting down at the table, setting her plate down.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said, sounding alittle depressed.  
  
"You do want to go, don't you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm having second thoughts," Lizzie said taking a bite of her food.  
  
Miranda frowned a bit, "Lizzie, we've been through this already! Just come! It'll be fun, trust me."  
  
"I still don't know," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda said, taking a small bite of her food.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but if I don't like it, I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine with me!" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda finished eating and got ready to go out. They left the apartment around noon and got into Mirandas car. Lizzie had a car, but she rarely drove it. They arrived at a new store called "Amber Lee".   
  
They got in the store and it had that 'fresh store smell'. Lizzie and Miranda headed to the back of the store and checked out the dresses. The one that caught Lizzies eye was a navyblue dress that looked like the one she wore to her graduation party. She looked at the many, many dresses to choose from.   
  
Miranda had a hand full of dresses and kept picking out more. Lizzie sighed and found this pearl colored dress. She gasped at how gorgeous it was. It was a spagetti strap and layered from her knees and went down to her ankles. It had a very nice silk feeling and she fell in love with the dress.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful," Miranda said. She had a few dresses with her.  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty," Lizzie replied.  
  
"I'm going to go try these on," She walked into the fitting rooms and Lizzie followed.  
  
She tried the dress on, and it fit her perfectly, like it was made specificly for her. She zipped it up and took a look in the mirror. She was amazed at how pretty the dress looked on her.   
  
Miranda knocked on her door, "Let me see!"   
  
Lizzie opened the door and did a spin, "Do you like it?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Lizzie, I love it!" Miranda said. She was wearing a apple color dress that stopped at her knees. It was very pretty.  
  
"Wow, I have to say, your dress is very pretty!" Lizzie said, complementing her friend.  
  
"Thanks! But, I think I'm going to go with the baby blue one," She went back in her stall and she was trying the dress on. Lizzie walked out and stood infront of the three big mirrors. She smiled. Miranda walked out and was wearing a babyblue dress that stopped in the middle of her leg and the back layered to her ankles. It had a darker blue flower on the leftside of the top of her dress.   
  
"Miranda that dress is amazing!" Lizzie said, still looking at Mirandas dress.   
  
"Thanks, but it's not as pretty as your dress!" Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks, it is pretty isn't it?" Lizzie said, going back into her stall to change.  
  
"Very," Miranda said, laughing.  
  
After she changed she sat on the bench as she waited for Miranda. Lizzie looked at the price tag on the dress she was planning to buy. She gasped at the price of it. $154.00. Geez, it's only a reunion! Miranda finally came out and she choose to get the babyblue dress.   
  
"Miranda, did you see the prices on these dresses?" Lizzie said, showing Miranda the price tag.  
  
"You can always charge it," Miranda suggested.   
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I guess."   
  
After they purchased the dresses, they put the stuff into the car.   
  
"I'm going to stop by the hair salon and get my hair trimmed and maybe some more hilights," Miranda said, pointing towards the salon across the street.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll hang out at the café nextdoor and you can meet me there?" Lizzie said, shielding her eyes from the sun.   
  
"Sure," Miranda said, "It shouldn't take more than an hour, unless it's really crowded, but I don't think it'll be."  
  
They walked towards the salon and Miranda looked inside. It wasn't crowded. Miranda walked in and Lizzie went to the café.  
  
Lizzie sat in the café and ordered a coffee. The reunion was tomorrow night. She couldn't believe it. An hour passed and Miranda walked in. Her hair was bit shorter and she had some fresh new hilights.   
  
"Cute!" Lizzie said, as Miranda sat in the seat across from her.   
  
"Thanks," Miranda said, "Hey, lets go get our nails done!"   
  
Lizzie giggled, "Miranda, it's just a reunion, not your wedding!"   
  
"Yeah, I know, but I want to look good!" She said, taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
"For who?! Every probably married!" Lizzie said, sarcasticly.  
  
"Hey, Ryans said he might me there if he can, so there, I have a reason!" Miranda said, laughing.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Lets go get a manicure!" Lizzie said, getting up.  
  
"And a pericure!" Miranda said. They both laughed and left the café.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda, exhausted, walked into their apartment. After a long day of beauty, they needed a rest. Miranda ran to the couch and layed down. Lizzie turned on the air condititioning and sat at the table.  
  
"I'm worn out!" Lizzie said, fanning herself with the magazine on the table.   
  
"Tell me about it!" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock. 5:45. In 24 hours she'll be going to the 10 Year Hillridge Highschool Reunion. Even though she didn't want to go she was kinda excited about it.   
  
"I'm going to my room," Lizzie got up and walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Miranda muttered.  
  
Lizzie walked into her room and layed on the bed.   
  
"I love you Gordo," She said to herself. 


	7. This Is It

Miranda sat in a chair next to Lizzies bed. She had a can of shaving cream and a feather in her hand. She was trying to do something she remembered seeing in a movie. She opened the can of shaving cream, and put some on Lizzies hand. Miranda got the feather and started to tickle Lizzies nose, and like Miranda planned, Lizzie smacked her face and the shaving cream got all over her face. Miranda couldn't help but let out a laugh, and she did it over and over again.   
  
Lizzie opened her eyes, and she saw Mirandas face leaning over hers.  
  
"Boo," Miranda said, laughing at Lizzies face, smothered in shaving cream.  
  
"What the?" Lizzie said, sitting up on her elbows. She touch her face and it had shaving creme all over it, "Miranda!!"   
  
Miranda sat there and she held up the shaving creme and feather in her hands. Lizzie glared at Miranda and looked confused.  
  
"What? I saw it in a movie once," Miranda replied, giggling.  
  
Lizzie snatched the shaving creme out of Mirandas hand and squirted Miranda, laughing. They raced out of Lizzies room and Miranda grabbed the whipped creme can off the counter in the kitchen. They continued squirting each other for awhile, until the cans became empty. They both sat on the couch, sighing and giggling.  
  
Lizzie was licking the whipped creme off her arms and Miranda was wiping shaving creme off her shirt.  
  
"Do you know what really sucks?" Miranda said, wiping shaving creme off her arms.  
  
"What?" Lizzie replied, licking whipped creme off her fingers.  
  
"The reunion is in 4 hours and the kitchen is sticky and so are we!" Miranda pointed out.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other and screeched. They made a big mess in the kitchen and they were all sticky.   
  
"This sucks!!" Lizzie jumped off the couch and looked at the kitchen. It had shaving creme and whipped creme all over the place.   
  
"Well, we better get to cleaning!" Miranda and Lizzie walked into the kitchen and started to wipe the counter. After an hour, the kitchen was clean.  
  
Lizzie plopped down on the couch and yawned. She looked at the red clock on the wall and it was 2:12.   
  
"You know what also sucks?" Lizzie questioned Miranda.  
  
"What?" Miranda replied, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"The reunion is in 2 1/2 hours and we're even stickier!!" Lizzie squealed.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda started to laugh and they ran to their rooms.  
  
Lizzie walked into the bathroom, across from her room and took a quick shower. After she was done, she changed into the dress she bought. She stared at herself in the mirror and cracked a smile. Butterflies were in her stomach and she felt nervous. She put on her diamond necklace and matching earrings. Lizzie sat infront of her make up desk, and put on some light make-up. She applied blush, mascara, eye liner, light eye shadow, and lipstick.   
  
"Hey Liz," Miranda stuck her head in the door, "Hows everything going?"  
  
Lizzie put the cap on her lipstick, "Fine, everythings great."  
  
"Cool, can you zip my dress up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie zipped up her dress.  
  
"Thanks, want me to help you do your hair?" Miranda said, noticing Lizzies messed up hair.  
  
Lizzie looked in the mirror. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail and hair was sticking out everywhere, "Haha, sure, why not." Lizzie sat down and Miranda got her curling iron.  
  
"So how do you want it?" Miranda plugged in the curling iron, and started to undo Lizzies ponytail.  
  
"Urm, how about," Lizzie said, thinking, "Curled, half up-half down?"  
  
"Sure can do!" Miranda gently brushed Lizzies hair.  
  
After Miranda did Lizzies hair, it was only 1 hour til the reunion. Lizzie put on her white highheel shoes, and borrowed Mirandas whitish/silverish shawl. Miranda was still getting ready so she sat on the couch, in the living room. On the table in the middle of the room, was a vase filled with white roses. She took one out, and cut most of the stem off, but left enough so it could stay in her hair. She looked in the mirror behind her, and surprising, she looked pretty.   
  
Miranda walked into the living room and saw Lizzie. "Hello, Lizzie fabulous!" She said, laughing.  
  
"Very nice, Sanchez," Lizzie said, letting out a laugh.  
  
They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Are we ready?" Miranda grabbed her car keys and put the strap of her purse around her shoulder.  
  
"I guess we are!" We out the door, down the stairs, and got into the car.   
  
All Lizzie could think about was Gordo. Everything she thought about was Gordo, he never left her thoughts. It was like the image of him was burned into her head. She didn't even know how he looked like now. She wondered if he changed, she wondered alot about him. They left the parking lot and started to drive down the rode. They didn't live to far away from Hillridge Highschool, but it was still a drive away.   
  
She was starting to have second thoughts about going to the reunion. She hasn't seen these people in a long time and it might be weird to her. How would people react when she tells them that shes unemployed, not married, doesn't have a boyfriend, and her only friend is her roommate. Everyone probably had a job, they were married, had kids, and had a life. But Lizzie didn't. All she had was nothing. The only reason she was going to the reunion was to see Gordo. Gordo was the only reason. She loved Gordo. She's always loved Gordo. The reunion was her chance to tell him. Gordo thought she didn't love him as much as he loves her, but that wasn't true. She wanted him to know the truth, and she was going to tell him in person.   
  
"Are you okay?" Miranda asked, after a while of silence, "I mean your offely quiet."  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about the reunion and other things," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said. She knew what Lizzie was thinking about. Gordo. Of course it was Gordo. The way she's been acting after the phone call with Gordo, she's been acting weird. So emotional.  
  
After a while, Lizzie started to reckonize everything around her. Then she saw the street she, Miranda, and Gordo lived in. Then they passed the Digital Bean. Lizzie remembered the memories that happened there. She knew Miranda was thinking about them too, cause she was smiling. After a minute, they were in the Hillridge Highschool property. Miranda parked in the closet area to the building. Lizzies heart raced.  
  
"Here we are!" Miranda said, taking the keys out.   
  
"Yeah, we're here," Lizzie said, opening the door.  
  
They slowly walked up the steps and entered the gym of Hillridge Highschool. 


	8. The Reunion

Lizzie and Miranda walked into the main lobby of the gym. The music was blasting and people were talking. A group of people were standing by the door, but Lizzie or Miranda didn't reckonize anyone. They walked over to the sign in table, next to the gym doors and a red headed lady was filling in a name tag. They walked up to the table and the lady didn't see them.  
  
Lizzie cleared her throat, "Excuse me."   
  
The lady looked up and had a shocked impression on her face. She stared at them.  
  
"Lizzie? Miranda? Is that really you guys?" She had a sincere smile on her face.   
  
Miranda was puzzled and looked at Lizzie. Lizzie scratched her head and had a confused look on her face.  
  
"It's me, Veruca!" She said, pointing to her hidden name tag.  
  
Lizzie hit her forehead, "Duh! How come I couldn't reconize you?"   
  
"Wow, you've changed!" Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks," She handed them there name tags and they entered the gym.   
  
The music was loud and people were dancing infront of the stage. Everyone was dressed up and the gym had a 'romantic' theme to it. The tables had a lacy cloth over it, wine glasses, candles, and a vase of flowers. Miranda and Lizzie scimmed the gym, hoping to find someone they knew.  
  
Lizzie spotted Lary, talking to one of his old chess buddies. Before she could tell Miranda. someones arm wrapped around Mirandas neck.  
  
"Give me your money!" The man said, disgusing his voice. Lizzie saw the guy and she let out a laugh, not letting Miranda see. The man loosened his grip, but still didn't let go.  
  
"Who is this?" She questioned Lizzie trying to turn herself around the see the mysterious man.   
  
"Guess!" He let out a evil laugh.  
  
Miranda looked at the mans arm and noticed a watch. She reconized it and yelled, "Ryan!!"   
  
He let go of her and she turned around and gave him a big hug.   
  
"You scared me!" She said, not letting him go.  
  
He let out a laugh.  
  
"I can't believe you made it!" She let go of him.  
  
He brushed his arm, "Well, I almost couldn't make it, because we had a important drill emergancy. I was pretty disapointed, and the sergant knew about the graduation party, since I've been talking about it and you, so he let me go!" He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Miranda squealed and hugged him harder.  
  
Lizzie just stood there watching them reunite. She bit her lip and looked around some more. She saw some people from her classes, but they weren't important. She walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. Then someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie!" The person said. The voice sounded familiar. Lizzie turned around.  
  
"Kate?" She said, gasping. Kate was a wearing a pale pink dress, that was ruffly and went down to her ankles. It was a strapless and she had a tannish shawl on her shoulders.  
  
"Lizzie, you look pretty! I love your dress," Kate said, with a big smile on her face.   
  
Lizzie shook her head thanks, "You look great too. Wow, it's nice to see you again!"   
  
"I know, long time, no see," She said, sitting in the chair across from Lizzie.  
  
"So, anything new in your life? Marrige, a job?"   
  
"Nope," Lizzie said shaking her head in disapointment. Just like she thought, she's a big loser.  
  
"Are you engaged? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kate asked.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. Kate nodded and understood why. Maybe she did love Gordo, like he did.   
  
"So, are you married or engaged?" Lizzie asked Kate. She knew she was probably engaged to Ethan.  
  
"Yes, I'm engaged," She said, showing Lizzie her engagment ring, "Me and Ethan are getting married in 3 months." Kate smiled and so did Lizzie.  
  
"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for you," Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks," Kate said, smiling.  
  
"Do you have a job? Do you do anything?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I'm an assitant manager at Miss Flawless' clothing store," She said.  
  
"Wow, that's great. I bet that's an awesome job," Lizzie said, sounding happy.  
  
"Yes, it is, well it has a good pay to it," Kate laughed and so did Lizzie.  
  
Ethan walked over to them, and paused when he saw Lizzie. He walked over to them and kneeled next to Kate.   
  
"Hey beautiful," He said, kissing her cheek. He looked at Lizzie and she was looking at the floor. She seemed sad about something.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Lizzie looked up at him and she smiled.  
  
"Hey Ethan,"   
  
"Lizzie, you look great," He said, staring at her.   
  
"Thanks," She said, cracking a smile.  
  
Ethan looked over to the food and he got up, "Well I'm going to get me some food before everyone eats it all." He looked at Lizzie, "Nice seeing you again Lizzie,"   
  
"Pleasure to see you again, Ethan,"   
  
Kate got up, "Great talking to you again Lizzie," She smiled and walked away.  
  
Ethan sat down in the chair and looked at Lizzie, "Lizzie are you okay? You look sad, just like someone I know feels."  
  
Lizzie didn't want to answer but she did anyways, "I'm fine, Ethan."   
  
He sighed, "Well take care of yourself. Bye Liz." He gave her a hug and walked away.   
  
She bit her lip and sighed. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to wait for someone to show up.  
  
Lizzie looked at the dance floor and saw Miranda and Ryan dancing and also saw Clair and some guy. Then she saw Larry. She got up and walked over to him. He turned around, and boy has he changed. He let out a smile, "Elizabeth, how are you?"   
  
Lizzie smiled a bit, "I'm great, Larry, thanks."  
  
The lady next to him tapped his shoulders and looked at him, "Oh, Lizzie I'd like you to meet my wife, Sarah. Sarah, Lizzie."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie," She said, shaking Lizzies hand. She had a English accent, a nice smile, and tannish hair. She was fairly thin, and was slightly shorter than Lizzie. Sarah was wearing a black spagetti strap dress that went done to her knees.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Lizzie said.  
  
Larry put his hand on Sarah lower stomach, "Sarah is 4 months pregnant with our 2nd child,"  
  
Lizzie let out a 'awh', "Wow, that's great, congradulations!" She gave them both a hug.   
  
A slow song came on and Sarah sat out, because her feet were starting to hurt. Lizzie looked lonely so Larry offered her to dance. All the couples, except Lizzie and Larry, danced together.   
  
"Lizzie, you've changed so much. Your very beautiful."  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Thank you very much, and your a very handsome man."  
  
Lizzie and Larry let out a small giggle, and soon the dance was over. They said bye and Lizzie walked over to Miranda and Ryan.   
  
"Hey girl, having fun?" Miranda said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, so far. I talked to alot of old friends, so I guess it's all good."  
  
Miranda looked over and saw Kate and Ethan talking to Danny.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Kate being, nice?" Miranda said, looking at Kate.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. She was all nice to me, I guess people do change."   
  
Miranda cocked an eyebrow and Lizzie laughed, "What?"   
  
Ryan stomach grumbled and he wrapped his arm around his stomach, "I think I could use some food."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda starting laughing.  
  
"I think we could all use some food!" Miranda said, still laughing.  
  
They made their way to the food and grabbed a plate each. Lizzie was the first one down the row, and as she tried to grab the spoon for the pasta, she bumped into someone elses hand.   
  
"Sorry," She said, not looking at the person.  
  
"No I'm sorry, you can use it," The person said.  
  
"Thanks," She looked at the person and she grabbed the spoon and gasped. She couldn't believe who she was talking to.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," He said, grinning alittle.  
  
"Um, hey Ronnie," She didn't look at him and she continued down the line.  
  
"You look great," He said, smiling at her.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. She shook her head.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."   
  
She got the rest of her food and Ronnie stood next to her.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again," He said to her. She bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah, nice seeing you too," Then a girl stood next to him and linked arms with him.  
  
"Well I gotta go. Me and my wife, Emily are going to go talk to some more people." He walked away and turned around and waved at her. She sighed and really felt like going home. Why did Ronnie have to marry someone from her school? He wouldn't be there at the reunion if he didn't.  
  
Miranda and Ryan walked up next to her.  
  
"What did he say?" Miranda said, talking about Ronnie.  
  
"Uh, nothing really," She nodded.   
  
They walked to a table and Lizzie poked at her food. She was starved but she wasn't in the mood for eating. Miranda and Ryan talked about how everyone has changed, and Lizzie felt left out.   
  
The lights started to get dim and another song came on. It wasn't a slow song but it wasn't a fast song. Lizzie took littie bites of her food and set her fork down. She didn't feel like eating anymore.  
  
Miranda looked at her bestfriend and sighed. 'Where was Gordo?' Miranda thought, looking at the entrance.   
  
"I'm done," Lizzie said, getting up. She set her napkin on the chair and took a sip of water.  
  
"Lizzie, is something wrong?" Miranda said, concerned about her friend.  
  
Ryan wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie bit her lip and didn't know what to say.   
  
"No, nothings wrong!" She walked away and went to the bathroom. She barged in and went to the sink. A teardrop rolled down her face and she wiped it off.   
  
"Why aren't you here Gordo," She said to herself, as more tears fell down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them off. Her mascara trickled down her cheek and stopped. She hit the counter with her hand and started to cry again.  
  
"Gordo, I love you," She said whispering loudly to herself.  
  
Then one of the stalls opened and she heard footsteps. She didn't feel like clearing her face off or hiding, she just stood there looking at her swollen face, from all the crying.  
  
Kate walked next to her and washed her hands. She smiled at Lizzie. She wanted to keep out of her business but she couldn't help it. She sighed and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kate asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Lizzie said, sniffing.  
  
"Lizzie, what is wrong," She sounded serious.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help it, she wanted to hold her feelings inside but she couldn't. One more secret would make her burst. She started to sob more.  
  
"I don't know, I've been feeling so emotional, like my life doesn't have a meaning. I just can't stand it anymore. Everyone has someone special in there life and I don't. It's my fault I don't, he thinks I don't love him but I do! I love him more than anything and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I only came here tonight to see him and he's not here so he'll never know how much I love him! I really really love him! Why doesn't he understand?! Why isn't he here tonight?!" Lizzie said, in a hurry. She took in a deep breathe, because she said all that in one quick breathe. She wiped her tears and sniffed.  
  
Kate just stood there and felt bad. She nodded and didn't know what to say. The only thing she could say is that Gordo was coming sometime tonight. Kate gave Lizzie a hug and wiped her mascara off her cheeks.   
  
Lizzie looked at Kate, "You know who I'm talking about, right?" She said, looking at Kate, and coughed.  
  
Kate frowned a bit, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Lizzie frowned even more and more tears trailed down her face, "He didn't even come." She said dispointedly.  
  
Kate sighed, "Don't give up Lizzie, who knows, maybe he'll show up."   
  
Lizzie looked at Kate. Kate smiled at Lizzie, and Lizzie let out a laugh. She wiped the drooping mascara from under her eyes, "How come your so nice to me now?"   
  
Kate laughed, "Well, Ethan and G- Danny, told me how much of a loser I was in middle and highschool and I felt bad for everything I've done, and I've realized, most of my friends were only friends with me cause of my popularity. And I felt really, really bad for ditching my 3 true friends."   
  
Lizzie let out a smile and looked at Kate in the mirror. Kate was brushed her fingers through Lizzies curly hair and smiled.   
  
"I missed the old Kate," Lizzie said.  
  
Kate giggled, "I missed her too."  
  
They both laughed and hugged.   
  
"Now let's fix your make-up." Kate reached in her bag and took out her make-up stuff. Lizzie washed her face and dried it off with the papertowel. Kate fixed Lizzies make-up. During the 10 minutes, Lizzie and Kate talked about there life so far and Lizzie tried to forget about Gordo, but she couldn't.  
  
"There," Kate said, doing the last finishing touches, "Perfect."   
  
She closed her foundation and put her things in her bag.   
  
"Thanks Kate," Lizzie said, looking at her freshly done make-up in the mirror, "I apreciate everything you've done."   
  
"No problem," Kate said.  
  
They giggled and left the bathroom. 


	9. Lonelyness and Broken Hearts

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I apreciate it!  
  
********************  
  
Lizzie and Kate walked into the gym and the music was still blasting. A man came up to Kate and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and he walked away.  
  
"Um Lizzie, I have to go do the announcing stuff, so you can go chill with Miranda or someone, okay?" Kate said, about to walk to the front of the gym.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie walked the oppisite way Kate was going and someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lizzie, is everything okay? Be honest," It was Miranda. She was worried about her friend.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry I've been so emotional these past days, I don't know what's come over me." Lizzie apologized.  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Are you and Kate friends, again?"   
  
Lizzie told her what Kate told her. Miranda was surprised.   
  
Kate walked up to the stage in the gym, and stood at the podium(sp). She tested to mic and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Annual Hillridge Highschool 10 Year Reunion!" Everyone clapped and Kate smiled.  
  
"I'd like to thank everyone how came, because it wouldn't be a reunion without you guys! Well, I hope you all are enjoying your stay and got to see everyone again! It's a pleasure seeing everyone knew after these long 10 years!" Every clapped again and some people started to talk.  
  
"Well, there will be more announcements after awhile so everyone dance, eat, talk, and have fun!" She walked across the stage and down the steps and Ethan took her hand. He held her close to him and they kissed. Everyone went 'oooh and awwh'.   
  
Miranda and Ryan were sitting at the table in the far corner and they tapped their wine glasses together and took a sip. They were so in love. Lizzie leaned against the table behind her and felt lonely. She wanted to cry again but she forced her tears to stay inside. She didn't want to do that again.   
  
Kate and Ethan sat at a empty table just a couple table away from Lizzie and she could hear wine being poured in their glasses. Again, her heart felt broken. Everyone around her was in love and she wasn't. She saw Larry and Sarah sharing a chocolate cake, and Danny was sitting with his girlfriend. Claire and her 'boyfriend' were standing by the D.J., talking. Lizzie wanted to go home, but she stayed anyways, hoping someone important would show up. She walked over to the mini bar and got her a glass of wine.  
  
Gordo walked out of the bar and got into his car. He sat in it for a moment and put his hands on his face. He pulled down the mirror and brushed his hair out, and sighed. What was the point of him going. He thought alot about Lizzie. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He started the car and raced to the stoplight. The light was red, and he turned on the radio. He tuned the channels and he stopped at the song he and Lizzie were dancing to and the graduation party. He sighed and turned the radio off. The light turned green and he drove to Hillridge Highschool.   
  
He finally got there and he parked his car at the corner. He stepped out of his car and walked down the side walk. The school brought back so much memories. He stopped and looked at the big tree at the hill on the left of him where he and Lizzie used to hang out during P.E. He sighed and continued walking. He entered the gym and music was playing. He walked to the sign in table and saw his name tag.   
  
"Um, miss," He said.  
  
Veruca looked up, "David!"   
  
Gordo looked puzzled, "Hi,"   
  
"It's me, Veruca!" Gordo smiled.  
  
"Oh hey! Wow, you've changed," He put his nametag on.   
  
"Yeah, everyone says that," She started to blush,  
  
"Well nice seeing yah," He walked into the gym.  
  
He stood in the entrance of the gym and looked around. Tons of people were there. Dancing, talking, and eating. So far, he didn't see anyone. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
"David? Wow! You look great!" It was Parker. She liked him in the end of middle school and all through highschool.  
  
"Hey Parker, you don't look to bad either," She was wearing a light purple dress, that stopped below her knees and was a tanktop.   
  
"Thanks, so how are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," He said, still looking around the gym, for someone more interesting to talk to.  
  
"Cool, so are you married or seeing anyone?" She said with a grin on her face. She knew about Lizzie leaving him at the graduation party.  
  
He sighed, "No, I'm not married or engaged or seeing anyone."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, trying to sound like she felt bad for him.  
  
"Well I did have a boyfriend but we broke up," She said, trying to get him to feel sorry for her.   
  
He didn't feel like saying anything to her, cause he knew what she was trying to do.  
  
"Oh, well I bet that was tough," He said, pretending to care.  
  
"Oh well, not really, he wasn't the man for me,"   
  
"Yeah," Gordo said murmuring to himself. He looked around the gym again and spotted Ethan.   
  
"Excuse me," He walked away and Parker followed him.  
  
Lizzie sat at a table by herself and was frowning. She had 4 glasses of wine so far, but she didn't care.   
  
Miranda sat at the table with Ryan and couldn't help but look at Lizzie. She promised herself and Ryan that she would leave Lizzie alone and if she really needed help then she would come to you. Miranda wanted to cry for Lizzie and take away all her pain and emotion. She didn't want to have any fun that night because she was worried about Lizzie.   
  
Ethan looked at Lizzie and so did Kate. Kate frowned and turned back around. She stirred her straw in her margarita and let out a sigh. Ethan saw Kate and frowned.  
  
"Why isn't David here?" Ethan said, looking past Kates shoulders, looking at Lizzie. Lizzie was frowing and had her eyes closed.  
  
Kate sighed, "He said he would think about coming, and the reunion ends around 1, so give him time. I'm sure he'll be here."   
  
Ethan shrugged his shoulders and Kate couldn't stop frowning. Lizzie was heartbroken.  
  
"A girl as nice as her doesn't deserve to be heartbroken like that," Ethan said, taking a sip of wine.   
  
Kate nodded and sighed. A slow song came on and people started to walk to the dance floor, hand-by-hand.   
  
"Want to dance?" Ethan asked Kate.  
  
Kate shook her head, "I'm gonna sit this one out, but I know someone who might want to dance."   
  
Ethan smiled and walked over to Lizzie.   
  
"Care to dance?" He looked at Lizzie and smiled.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and she cracked a tiny smile, "Sure."   
  
They walked to the dance floor and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arm around her waist. As much as she wanted to smile at that moment and thank him, she couldn't.   
  
Gordo stood by the wall and Parker came next to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Want to dance?" Parker asked him.   
  
He sighed, "Sure, why not." They walked side-by-side to the dance floor. She tried grabbing his hand but he quickly moved it. She put her arms tightly around his neck and he put his hands on the middle of her back.   
  
"I love this song," Parker said, looking into Gordos eyes.  
  
Gordo avoided eye contact with her and wanted this to end.  
  
Parker sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
She leaned in and tried to kiss him but he back away. Before he could say anything Kate walked up the stairs to the stage.  
  
The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. Miranda stood by Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie smiled back. Ethan made his way through the crowd to the front.   
  
"Thank you everyone! Are you guys enjoying your night?" Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"Again, thank you everyone for coming! I'm glad your all enjoying yourselfs." She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, "It looks like alot of people here are successful workers." She looked at the paper and read off the names and their jobs.  
  
"Lawrance Tudgeman, he is a scienist in the Marine Research in North England!" Everyone clapped and looked at Larry. He had a huge grin on his face. No wonder his wife had a English accent.  
  
"Okay, Michelle Thompson is a magazine editor for Vogue Girl!" Again, everyone clapped. Michelle was wearing a tannish dress that had a brown tie around her waist.   
  
"Ryan Stevens is in the Navy and is in his 4th year!" All the guys cheered loud and everyone else clapped. Ryan put arm around Miranda and he laughed.  
  
The list went on and Kate left the stage and music played again. Lizzie walked off the dance floor and went to the bar to get another wine. Miranda ran up to her.  
  
"Having another wine I see?" Miranda said, joking.  
  
"White wine please," Lizzie said to the bartender, "What can I say Miranda, I'm not very cheerful as I used to be." Lizzie grabbed her wine glass and walked away.  
  
Miranda sighed and sat down with Ryan.  
  
"Why can't I do anything to help her?" She said, looking at him then at Lizzie.  
  
Ryan patted her back, "Just let her be, don't worry about her. She's grown-up."   
  
Miranda frowned and folded her arms. Ryan laughed and Miranda giggled.  
  
Kate was sitting on the bench next to the bathrooms and she was on her cellphone. She hung up and walked back into the gym and looked around. She rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
An hour passed and nothing happened. Lizzie wanted to go home and she looked at the clock haning on the wall. 9:30. She rolled her eyes and went to hallway and sat on the bench.   
  
Ethan was stuffing a chocolatechip cupcake in his mouth.  
  
"Alittle hungry, aren't we?"   
  
Ethan was gnawing on the big cupckae pieces in his mouth.  
  
"Nuh, uh huh i ery ungary," He managed to say, swallowing pieces of the cupcake. Finally when Ethan ate it all he looked at the guy he was talking to. He gasped and hit the guys shoulder.  
  
"David, dude, I thought you said you weren't coming?"   
  
"I said I would think about, so i decieded to come for fun," Gordo said.  
  
Ethan nodded and turned around. Then he remembered why Lizzie was so gloomy. He turned around.   
  
"Gordo, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Shoot," Gordo said.  
  
"Did you come because you were expecting to see someone.. important?" Gordo stopped and didn't move. He blinked and looked at Ethan.  
  
Ethan nodded his head and Gordo let out a big sigh.   
  
"Go find her. She's miserable," Ethan patted Gordos shoulder and walked away.  
  
Gordo stood there and looked over at the dance floor. Then he saw Kate walk up the stage again and got everyones attention. Gordo sighed and walked closer to the crowd. Then Parker came up to him and he just ignored her. He put his hand by his side and Parker moved her hand closer to his. Gordo didn't even bother trying to move his hand away.  
  
Ethan saw Lizzie standing by herself and walked over to her. While Kate was talking and explaining things he told her that the person she was looking for was here. He walked away and Lizzie searched the crowd.   
  
"Everyone remember the votes we did at the graduation party? Well I got the idea to do that again! The winning couples can dance in the spotlight after we announce the same winners." Everyone cheered.   
  
Lizzie felt weird at that moment like it was deja vu. She looked over at the other side of the crowd and saw Gordo. Her heart raced. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and saw that Gordo and Parker were holding hands. Lizzie bit her lip and walked to the back of the crowd. Gordo gasped when he saw her walk away and tried to go after her, but Parker grabbed him and told him to stay. He looked around, hoping to see Lizzie. But he didn't. Lizzie went to the bathroom and she bursted out crying. She wanted to leave but she didn't want people to see her like this.   
  
She heard Kate talking in the background and they were announcing the Cutest Couple, and she knew it was Miranda and Ryan, cause they were voted it at the graduation party.   
  
"The Cutest Couple is," She paused, "Miranda Sanchez and Ryan Stevens were voted Cutest Couple at the graduation party!" Lizzie heard her say.  
  
She heard the faint sounds of people clapping and cheering. She waited until Kate was announcing so she could escape. She opened the door slightly, and peeked out and saw Kate at ready to announce the next vote winners, of course, Lizzie remembered who the winners were.   
  
"The couple of the year, of was of the year," She said, laughing and opening the envelope, "How could I forget? Me, Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft!" Ethan, who was actually paying attention this time, walked up the stage and put his arm around her. He leaned to the microphone.  
  
"It will soon be, Kate Craft!" Kate started to blush and she laughed, she held out her hand with the ring on it. Everyone cheered and clapped. Lizzie cracked a smile and she froze when she remembered who the next winners were. She quickly walked out, but stopped when she remembered people would see her.   
  
Kate walked off stage and Parker walked up.   
  
"Oh no," Lizzie said, under her breath. Parker wanted revenge, because Lizzie took Gordo from her and she broke his heart.   
  
"Ahem," Parker cleared her throat, "I'm going to present the next winners,"   
  
No one said anything. She rolled her eyes.   
  
Lizzie quickly tried to escape and hide so no one would see her.   
  
"The next votes were for the couple who will most likely last," She grinned at Gordo and opened the envelope. Before she could say anything, Kate and Miranda screamed. Miranda jumped on the table and she was running in place and Kate was standing on the chair repeated, "Ew!"   
  
Everyone turned around and stared at Kate and Miranda. Ryan was pretending to look under the tables and Ethan was. crawling on his hands and knees and looked around. Everyone started to ask each other what happened. Lizzie let out a giggle, and Ryan smiled at her. She was lucky to have such good friends.   
  
Parker got mad and tried to get everyones attention back. Gordo wasn't doing anything and he turned around.   
  
Lizzie raced towards the doors and Gordo saw her. Parker did too and she yelled, "DAVID!" Into the microphone, Gordo turned around, set down his wine glass and ran after Lizzie.  
  
He wasn't going to lose her. This time. 


	10. Thoughts

Lizzie walked out of the gym and stood under the door. It was pouring and it started to get dark. A breeze flew past her and she clutched her shawl around her tighter. 'Why did I come?' She thought. It was just like the graduation party, and this time, he broke her heart.  
  
She ran down the stairs and the rain dripped on her. The sky was gray and the street lights came one, one-by-one. The cold icy breeze whipped her dress around her. She looked at her dress and saw the big wet spots and knew it wasn't good for her dress, but she didn't mind. She walked down and stood infront of the street. She could hear the music that just started playing.   
  
The sky got dark and she could barely see anything around her. The street lights lit up the side walk but she couldn't find the car. She bit back her tears and softly bit her lips, trying to stop the emotion from getting out. She didn't want to cry over him, again. It was her fault her life was miserable, not his. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to create warmth and looked ahead of her. The rain poured on her harder and she started to shiver. She wanted to go back inside the gym, but she walked down the side walk.   
  
She stopped as tears trickled down her face. She sobbed and leaned against the light pole and hugged her shawl closer to her, now wet and ruined dress. She coughed and looked around her and heard people talking in the lobby of the gym. She sniffed and started to cry more. Wanting to leave, she looked for the car. She forgot were Miranda parked, but she knew it was close. It rained harder and the wind blew around her. She just stayed there and cried.  
  
Gordo walked out into the lobby of the gym and looked around. Lizzie was no where into sight. He bit his lip and saw Ethan talking to Danny by the water fountain.  
  
"Dude, Clair is so annoying! She actually thought I wanted to go back out with her!" Danny said, laughing.  
  
Ethan and Danny talked more and Gordo stood behind them.  
  
"Gordo, dude! What's up man, I thought you said you weren't gonna make it?" Danny said, taking a sip of wine.   
  
"Uh, I just came for the heck of it. Um, have you guys seen Lizzie anywhere?" Gordo asked them.  
  
Danny looked confused and thought, and Ethan did the same.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" Ethan asked him.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I saw her run out of here, and now I can't find her."   
  
Danny shrugged and Ethan shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen her, but don't stop looking. I know how much you love her. Don't let her get away," Ethan said, patting Gordos shoulder. Gordo nodded and heaed out the door. Danny and Ethan watched him as he left.  
  
Parker ran into the lobby and yelled, "Gordo! Why are you running after her?! She left you! LET HER GO! GORDO!!"   
  
Ethan and Danny laughed. Parker saw them and she rolled her eyes, storming back in the gym.  
  
Gordo walked out and stepped out in the rain. He clutched his arms and shivered. The rain was pouring hard and he could barely see anything. The skies got darker and the breeze grew colder.   
  
"I lost her," He muttered under his breath. He looked down at the sidewalks and didn't see anyone. She started to cough and walked down the stairs. He stopped in the middle and heard someone crying. He couldn't tell where it was coming from because the music coming from the gym was too loud. He walked down the steps and he was soaked. The crying sound was still a faint whisper to him. He looked around him and no one was to be seen.   
  
His heart sank and felt like it broke into a million pieces. Again, Lizzie broke his heart. He couldn't help but love her. No matter how much people told him to get over her, he couldn't. All he wanted to was to be with her forever. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small navyblue velvet box. He clutched his in his hand and opened it. His frown turned into a small, weak smile as he saw the ring. he imagined, slipping the ring onto Lizzies finger and the expression on Lizzies face. His heart shattered when he knew that he would never have the chance to ask her those 5 words.   
  
He turned around and started to walk up the stairs and he brushed his hands through his hair when he saw someone leaning against the lightpole. His heart beated and he froze.   
  
"Lizzie," He whispered and ran down the steps. He quickly and quietly walked towards her.  
  
He could hear he crying and sniffing as he got closer. His heart raced and he bit his lip, biting back his tears. He didn't know what to do at that moment. There he was, ready to get back the love of his life, and he froze in his place. He was just a few feet away from her and he wanted to hold her close. Her dress was soaked and her hair was messy. She was clutching her shawl tighter.   
  
Lizzie took in a deep breath as more and more tears fled down her face. Her mascara trickled down and she didn't bother to wipe it off. The rain grew harder and a windy breeze flew across her and her face. She shivered and bit her lip. She wanted to race back into the gym and get Gordo back, but her heart was telling her to let it go. He has, and now she should. She didn't want to live like she is anymore. Hiding her feelings from the one she loved and she was putting him through misery, letting him think she doesn't love him when she loved him more than anything.   
  
She grabbed her shawl tighter around her, and she stood up straight. She sniffed again and wanted to go find the car. She was soaked and looked terrible. She took a step and she heard someone say her name. She froze and slightly turned her head, hoping no one would be there.  
  
She gasped when she saw who was standing behind her. 


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! I really apreciate all your reviews! I didn't think my story was going to be this good! Well I wrote the next chapter like a couple days ago but I didn't like how I wrote it out, so it won't be up until either Friday or Saturday. My friends are coming over tonight and we're going to White Waters tomorrow. So whenever I have free time , I'll finish the story! Thanks everyone!  
  
Oh, and if you want to know when I put a new chapter up e-mail me (x_roxyone@hotmail.com) and I'll e-mail you a notice. Bye! 


	12. Kissing In The Rain

Lizzie stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do at that moment. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The prayed that nothing bad would happen and she would have the courage to express her hidden feelings to him.  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie. She was still beautiful. He couldn't believe he was actually standing infront of her after 10 years. It was everything he could ever dream of. As happy as he was, he didn't know what to say. He put his hand in his pocket and he held the velvet box in his hands, clutching it tight.  
  
They stood there, silent for a moment.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie made eye contact and Lizzie bit her lip harder. She bent her head down. She was ashamed to let the man she loved she her like this. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face had black streaks running down her cheeks. Tears rolled down her face and the rain poured on her.   
  
Gordo was still looking at her. He wanted to hold her tight to him and tell her how much he loved and cared for her. Lizzie looked up and stared into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said, frowning but sounding happy.  
  
"Hey," Gordo said back to her.  
  
"You made it," Lizzie said as her heart raced, "I didn't think you would show,"  
  
Gordo looked into her eyes, "I didn't want to miss out on all of this."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip again, "Yeah, I only came for the fun of it." She said, lieing.  
  
Lizzie stared at him. He was taller, he still had his dark curly hair, and his gorgeous blue eyes. She wanted to fall into his arms and be with him forever.  
  
"But I also came to see someone special," Gordo said, looking back at Lizzie.  
  
She blushed, "Did you see her?"  
  
"Yeah and she looks beautiful," He said, cracking a smile.  
  
Lizzie looked down at the ground. Her heart was filled with so much happiness, she couldn't keep her smile in. She let out a tiny laugh and looked up.  
  
"Lizzie, I want to tell you something and I can't hold it in any longer," Gordo looked into her eyes and she looked back.  
  
She bit her lip and he continued, "Ever since the graduation party, my life has been miserable. I have never dated anyone because I was still getting over you. All I did was think about you. Every night and day. You were always the one I loved. Forever. I thought about you, every chance I got,"  
  
Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "Gordo, I'm so sorry for hurting you at the graduation party. I am so sorry. I still haven't forgiven myself about it and I don't think I ever will. When you said you loved me I didn't know how to react. My feelings wouldn't come out of me and I just did't know what to do! I felt horrible after what I did so I left and didn't have the courage to face you again! I hate myself for leaving you!" She started to sob and her eyes got puffier.   
  
Gordo stood there shocked and he didn't know what to say. All these years he doubted her when she did love him. She cried even harder.  
  
"Lizzie, I never knew. The whole reason I walked away is because, I felt stupid for rushing into things. I should of waited until we got into a serious relationship before I said how I felt. I thought you didn't love me, so when I couldn't find you at the party, I thought you left me. I was heartbroken. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were always the one for me, even though I tried to move on." He started to cry. This was the first time in a while since he cried infront of someone.   
  
Lizzie cried even harder when she heard what he said. She felt even more awful then she did.   
  
"I didn't know. I didn't know how much I hurt you and how much you really loved me. I thought it was just a silly love kind of thing, that's why I never said anything back. I didn't want to say I love you to someone and then have my heartbroken the next day." The rain got harder and the wind blew stronger.   
  
"Lizzie I would of never have hurted you," He said, as tears went down his face.  
  
Lizzie started to cry more. Her eyes started to hurt from all the crying.   
  
"Well I never knew that, I should of thought about it. I just didn't want to get hurt. I jus-" She cried even more. Gordo walked up to her and threw his arms around her. She hugged him and she cried more.  
  
"My life has been so miserable. I was guilty for what I did and lonely because I couldn't get over you. I just don't know what to say. I don't know how to get over all of this. I'm so heartbroken from leaving you. You were the one I wanted but I let that all go because of a silly misunderstanding? I understand if you hate me for ruining your life and everything. Just let me know how you feel." Lizzie said, still crying and holding on to him.  
  
"Lizzie, I would never hate you and I could never hurt you. I understand why you didn't say what you didn't say. You wanted to protect yourself from getting hurt again, and I understand that. Lizzie, your everything I want and nothing can change that. Not a silly fight or a stupid misunderstanding." She loosened her grip and looked into her eyes. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she tried to smile but she couldn't.   
  
"Lizzie your the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me, and I hated myself for not running after you. I loved you so much, but I didn't think about running after you. I still won't forgive myself for running after you. And when I saw you run out of the gym again, I don't know why, I knew that I wasn't going to let you go," He smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Bu-bu-but what about Parker?" Lizzie said, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and tears.  
  
"What about Parker? I don't like her. I never have and never will. She's not the girl in my heart."   
  
Lizzie let out a big smile when she heard him say that.  
  
"David, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've been hiding from everyone for a long time. And I think I should let someone special know," She said. She rarely said David, only when she needed to say something important.  
  
He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.  
  
"Ever since the graduation party, I've lived a sad and lonely life. I was miserable. I never talked to anyone except Miranda and Ryan. No one else knew how I felt. I was a loser. I never dated, I didn't have a job, I was awful. As much as Miranda tried to set me up on dates, I felt like I was cheating on the one man that I couldn't get over. I stopped dating and my life became even miserable. I didn't know what to do with my life. I cried myself to sleep every night, dreaming and wishing the man of my dreams, the man in my heart, would come and save me from my misery." She paused and he looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
She continued, "But then I stopped dreaming. Everything just went away. My heart ached all the time and I could never stop crying. I wanted to be with the man I loved, the man I couldn't stop thinking about. I wanted him more than anything!" She started to cry, "Then I finally had the courage to call him. He had mixed emotions and thought wrong about my feelings. I felt worse. I wanted to die. I felt like my life had no meaning and I would be alone for ever. Never being able to be with my one true love. I hated my life more than anything. I hated how I was so miserable and alone!"  
  
"Lizzie I never kn-" Gordo said, but Lizzie cut him off.  
  
"I know how much my perfect guy feels about me. And now that he knows how I feel too, I think it's time I finally said something back to him." She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and held her tighter.  
  
"I love you David Gordon. I truely love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Lizzie took a deep breathe and had a shocked look on her face. She looked at Gordo who had tears in his eyes. He looked at her and had a sincere look on his face. He was overwhelmed with joy. His one true love felt the same way about him.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to spend all of my life with you. I want to love you forever. Your the one for me," Lizzie had tears in her eyes and she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I love you!" She gave him a big hug. The rain started to slow down.   
  
"I love you too," He hugged her closer.   
  
Lizzie looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her wet, messy hair. He leaned in closer and they shared the most passionate kiss. Lizzie could of sworn fireworks were going off in her head. She ran her fingers through his wet, curly hair and she felt like the happiest girl on earth.  
  
They let go of each other and looked deeply into each others eyes. They slowly walked hand-by-hand down the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
Miranda and Ryan ran into the lobby. They spotted Ethan talking to Larry by the door.  
  
"Ethan! Larry!" Miranda ran over to them. "Have you guys seen Lizzie anywhere?"  
  
Larry shrugged.   
  
"Uh, last time I heard about Lizzie was from Gordo and he said he saw her run out of the gym after we did the little plan and he ran after her." Ethan said with a worried look on his face.  
  
Miranda gasped, "Gordo ran after her?"   
  
Ethan nodded. She and Ryan looked at each and walked towards the entrance. Ethan and Larry followed behind them. Kate and Danny walked into the lobby and saw Miranda, Ryan, Ethan, and Larry peeking out the door.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Kate questioned, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Ethan and Larry turned around and saw Kate and Danny with confused looks on their faces. They explained everything and Danny pretended to cry.   
  
"Shut up man," Ethan said. Danny laughed.   
  
Miranda walked back into the lobby, "Guys, Lizzie and Gordo are standing by the steps HOLDING hands!" She whispered. They all hurried to the doors and saw them. They quickly hid so they couldn't see them.  
  
"Awh, their so cute!" Kate squealed.   
  
***  
  
"Lizzie stop," Gordo said, stopping. Lizzie turned and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"I've been dreaming of asking you this question ever since I fell in love with you," Lizzies heart started to race. She was excited to hear what he was going to ask her.   
  
"Yes?" She had a big smile on her face.  
  
"I know it's a little quick and rushing into things but I want to be with you forever. Your the only one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your the everything in my heart and my life." He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket.  
  
Lizzies heart was overwhelming with so much joy she wanted to burst with happiness and joy. He held something in his hand and leaned on one knee. He held on of her hands and looked in her eyes with a deep expression on his face. He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
  
"Your the one for me," He said as he held her hand tighter. Lizzie was speechless. She didn't know what do to. She froze and waited for his next move.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you spend the rest of your life with me, and be my wife?" Lizzies heart froze. She started to breath hard. Tears of joy trickled down her face.  
  
"I do! I love you so much! I want to be your wife and spend my life with you!" She cried out in joy.  
  
He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and she looked at the ring on her finger. Now she was the happiest girl alive.   
  
They heard cheering and clapping as they kissed. They broke apart, but Gordo was still holding her close. They saw 6 people in the door way with priceless expressions on their faces. Lizzie let out a small laugh and so did Gordo.  
  
Miranda and Ryan hugged and Miranda wiped a tear from her eyes. Kate had a huge smile on her face and she reached for Ethans hand. Larry clapped and smiled at them. Ethan and Danny gave Gordo a thumbs up and Lizzie a smile.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo ignored the cheering people and continued kissing.  
  
*********************  
  
I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to express the feelings of Lizzie and Gordo. This isn't the end of the story though. I still have a few ideas up my sleeves. 


	13. Saying Goodbye

Miranda and Kate stared at Lizzie and Gordo who were constantly making out at the table across from them. They thought it was the most romantic thing ever! Everyone was happy for them, seriously. Everytime people would pass by them they would say things like, "Congraduations! Awh! I'm so happy for you two! And so on." They didn't listen though. They were too busy kissing and saying how much they loved each other.  
  
Everyone was happy for them except for one person. Parker walked over to them. She folded her eyes and glared at them.  
  
"I hope you two are happy." She said frowning, "You ruined my life! I hate you Lizzie McGuire! I always have!" Parkers eye were furious. Lizzie smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Parker. I don't have time to hear your pathetic whining," Lizzie hissed.  
  
Parker rolled her eyes and stormed away.  
  
Kate walked over to the table were Ethan was sitting by himself.  
  
"I'm so happy for them too!" Kate said, taking a seat.  
  
"I know! It makes me want to get married," He said taking a sip of wine.   
  
Kate groaned, "Ethan! You are getting married!" She held her hand out to him and wiggled her ring infront of him.  
  
Ethan laughed and hit his forehead, "Duh! I guess I forgot over all of this excitment and romance."  
  
Kate shrugged, "Well don't forget about it the night before the wedding!"   
  
"When's the wedding again?" Ethan joked.  
  
"Ethan!" Kate shrieked.  
  
Ethan laughed and Kate hit him.  
  
Miranda sat by herself and smiled. She was happy for her bestfriend. She deserved to be happy. Ryan came over and sat down.  
  
"Love is in the air," He said.  
  
Miranda sighed, "Yup."  
  
"But somethings missing," Ryan said, reaching into his pocket.  
  
Miranda cocked an eyebrow, "What is?"  
  
"I was going to wait until later tonight, but what the heck," He held a box in his hand.  
  
"Miranda Isabelle Sanchez, will you be my wife and be apart of my crazy messed up life?" He said, holding her hand.  
  
Miranda was speechless, "Ryan Thomas Stevens, I would love to be your wife and apart of your crazy messed up life!" He slipped the ring on her finger and he hugged her. Mirandas mouth dropped.   
  
Kate was watching them and she yelled, "Yay Miranda!" and Ethan clapped.  
  
Lizzie looked over at what was happening and Gordo was kissing her neck. She saw Miranda hugging Ryan and she was staring at a ring on her finger. Lizzies mouth dropped.  
  
'Did he?' She mouthed, when Miranda looked at her. Miranda nodded her head yes and smiled.  
  
Lizzie squealed.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked her.  
  
"Ryan just proposed to Miranda!" He turned around and they were still hugging. Miranda closed her eyes and had a dreaming look on her face.   
  
There were now 3 engaged couples. This was a very exciting reunion.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo kissed again and Lizzie let go.  
  
"Have I told you I loved you more than anything?" She laughed.  
  
"More than cheesecake?" He said, as the waiter brought them a plate with a slice of cheesecake with strawberry sauce on the cake and chocolate shavings. Lizzies mouth drooled.   
  
"Hmm, thats a tough one," She joked.   
  
"Hey!" Gordo yelled as he grabbed a fork.   
  
Hours passed and the reunion was ending. Lizzie didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay with him forever. Kate and Ethan walked over to them and stood infront of their table. Gordo and Lizzie were making out and Lizzie saw them standing at the table. Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Hey guys. Gordo, Ethan, Danny, Courtney (Dannys girlfriend) and I are going to head back to the apartment. Are you coming with us?" Kate asked him.  
  
Gordo looked at them, then Lizzie, "Nah, I think I'm going to spend alittle more time here with my finacé." Lizzie smiled.   
  
"Okay, see you when ever," Kate said.  
  
Lizzie gave Kate a big hug and thanks. She apriciated all of her help. She gave Ethan and Danny a hug. She was so lucky to have great friends.   
  
"I love you so much David Gordon," She said, leaning against his forehead.   
  
"I love you more Elizabeth McGuire," He said, kissing her nose. They stared deeply into each others eyes.   
  
Miranda and Ryan stopped kissing.  
  
"Want to go home?" Ryan asked Miranda.   
  
"Sure," Miranda said.  
  
"I guess I'll go to your place, since my friend from the Navy dropped me off."  
  
"Okay," They got up and saw Lizzie and Gordo. They went to say goodbye.  
  
"Bye guys," Miranda said, waving infront of them.  
  
Lizzie looked up, "Oh, your leaving all ready?"   
  
"Yeah we're pretty tired," She yawned.   
  
"So I guess we'll meet you back at our place?" Ryan asked Lizzie.  
  
"I guess," Lizzie said, looking at them.  
  
They all hugged good bye and they left.  
  
"Want to get out of here?" Gordo asked her.  
  
Lizzie looked around. People were starting to leave. The waiters gathered the dirty dishes and unused wine glasses. The cleaners put the flowers in boxes and took off the table clothes. Trash and crumbs were all over the place. Papers scattered everywhere. The cooks and chef were taking away the trays of food from the tables. The gym started to get quit. Lizzie was happy she came. She came to get her love back and she got more. She got a life time of love back. She stared at the ring on her finger.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo got up and they walked out the door. The walked into the lobby and saw Larry and Sarah about to leave. They said their good byes and they left the lobby. Lizzie slowly walked down the stairs and stopped. She turned around and took one more look at the gym of the school. She remembered all the memories she had at the school. She smiled and turned back around, and walked down the steps. She quickly walked up to Gordo and she layed her head on his shoulder. Her put his arm around her and smiled. He was happy to have her back.  
  
They got to the car and drove off. She turned around and looked at the school through the rear window. She let out a smile as they drove down the road and left the schools property. She watched as the school got smaller and smaller in her view. She grinned and sat back down and Gordo put his hand on her leg.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you back," He smiled and looked at her.  
  
"I'm lucky to have you back to," She smiled back.   
  
The moon was shining in the car. It was a nice, summer night.   
  
Gordo drove to the beach, which was about 1 hour from the school. Lizzie fell asleep while they drove there. He gently shook her awake and she groaned.   
  
"Shh," He whispered to her.  
  
She opened her eyes and they walked to the sand. Gordo spreaded a blanket out on the sand by the shore. It was a gorgeous night. Gordo sat on the blanket and Lizzie sat inbetween him and leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes and thought about how much she loved being there with Gordo. She loved everything about him, especially being engaged to him.  
  
An hour past and they got back into the car. They drove away and got to Lizzies apartment in 30 minutes. When they reached there it was 3:21. Lizzie looked at Gordo who was about to fall asleep at the wheel. Lizzie let out a soft laugh and offered him to spend anight with her. He gave up and follewed her to her apartment.  
  
"Shhh," She said, as she opened the door. It was dark and cold. She turned off the air conditioning and flipped on the lights. The place was a mess. Clothes everywhere, shoes, towels, and make up scattered all over the floor. Gordo shook his head and laughed.   
  
"Great job with house keeping," He joked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. She walked towards her room and Gordo followed. She tiptoed so she wouldn't wake Miranda or Ryan. She walked down the hallway and she slid on the scarf in the middle of the hall way. She let out a yulp and Gordo caught her before she hit the ground. She covered her mouth and Mirandas door slowly opened.  
  
She looked at them and yawned, "Finally you guys got home!"   
  
"Sorry," Lizzie whispered and got up. She and Gordo went into her room. Gordo layed on her bed. She yawned and took her shoes off. Lizzie stripped her dress off and put on a white tanktop and gray sweatpants. She brushed her hair out and washed her face. When she got back into her room Gordo wasn't wearing anything except his boxers.   
  
Lizzie gasped when she saw him. He had a really nice body. His arms were more musculer and he had a 4 pack. He looked up and blushed when he saw her standing at the doorway.  
  
"Why are you embarressed? Were engaged! I can see you naked all I want!" She laughed. Gordo threw his shirt at her and she giggled. Lizzie knocked on Mirandas door and asked Ryan if he had an extra shirt. Lizzie came back into the room and handed Gordo one of Ryans T-Shirts. Lizzie cleaned up the mess on her floor and when she was done she looked at Gordo who was dead asleep on the bed. She smiled and layed next to him. She kissed him on the lips and he nudged alittle. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm getting married," She sang to herself and went to sleep. 


	14. The Wedding

*6 months later*  
  
"Lizzie!!!!" Miranda yelled as she ran down the halls. She ran towards the door and barged in. She was standing infront of the big mirror and she was trying on her dress. She saw Miranda in the door way holding another box.  
  
"Another one!" Lizzie said, shaking her head.  
  
Miranda shrugged, "Trust me, theres more." She put down the box and sat down in the chair behind her.  
  
Lizzie stood on her side, looking in the mirror. She put her hand on the bump on her stomach. She smiled and rubbed it. She turned around and looked in the mirror, and the bump was still noticable. She frowned.  
  
Miranda laughed, "Lizzie, get used to it! It's going to be way bigger in a few months!"   
  
Lizzie glared at Miranda, "I know, but I look funny! It's way to noticable!"   
  
"Lizzie, don't worry about that!" She put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "Your getting married in 3 hours!"   
  
Lizzie grinned, "I know." Miranda walked out the door. Lizzie put her hands on her stomach again, "Were getting married." She smiled and looked at her dress. It was the traditional color and went down to the ground. It was strapless and had a tie just below her chest. It had a nice decoration on the bottom of it and had a tail in the back that wasn't that long. Her hair was up in a bun and curled. It was clipped together with a diamond clip that was shaped in a bow. She looked in the mirror and felt so happy. She was actually getting married.   
  
Her mom came into the room with tears in her eyes. Lizzie shook her head and knew what her mom was going to do. Her mom started to cry and walked over to Lizzie and put her arms around her.  
  
"Elizabeth! I'm so proud of you! Your getting married and having a baby. I just can't believe this is happening!" Her mom hugged her so tight, Lizzie thought she was going to suffocate.   
  
"Moomm!!" She yelled, trying to free from her moms arms. Her mom let go and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love you sweetheart."  
  
"I love you too mom," She said fixing dress. A lady came in a had a box with her.   
  
"Another one?!" She murmured to herself. If people kept sending her and Gordo presents then they would spend all their lives opening them.  
  
The lady set her stuff on the table behind them and looked at Lizzie. Lizzie turned around and smiled, wondering what she wanted.   
  
"Excuse me Miss, I'm supposed to do your make-up," Lizzie sat in the chair and the lady did her and the bridesmaids make-up.   
  
Lizzies dad knocked on the door and saw Lizzie sitting by the windowsill. She looked out the window and saw people getting out of cars and talking to each other. Lizzie didn't know half the people that showed up but she didn't mind. She wanted a small, cosy wedding but her mom went crazy with inviting family members she had no clue she was related to them.   
  
"Liz, the wedding starts in 30 minutes. Are you ready?" Lizzie looked at her dad and nodded her head.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Kinda, but not so nervous to back out."   
  
"Your a beautiful girl, I'm happy for you."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks dad."   
  
He left and Miranda and Kate walked in. They were wearing a peach color dress, that went down to their ankles and was spagetti straped. Miranda hair was flipped out cause her hair was too short to do anything with. Kates hair was curled and down. They both had a white flower behind their right ear.   
  
"Lizzie your gorgeous!" Kate and Miranda said, both smiling.   
  
Lizzie thanked them and gave them a hug. They went downstairs and went into the room next to the entrance and infront of the chapel. Their flowers were on the table. Lizzie had a boquet of white roses, tulips, and carnations. Miranda and Kate had light pink and white roses. They all looked in the mirror together and smiled.   
  
Kate got married 2 months ago and Miranda was getting married in 3 months. Kate was 2 months pregnant and Miranda was 3 weeks pregnant. Lizzie started to sweat and her heart raced faster. Kate said it was pre-wedding jitters but Lizzie had a different feeling. Her dad knocked on the door, letting Miranda and Kate know they were supposed to go on. Lizzie peaked out the door and saw Miranda and Kate standing in the door way. Ethan and Ryan took their places and Miranda and Kate started to walk down the eisle.   
  
The flower girl was Lizzies niece, Emma. She was 7 and had light brown curly hair. She was wearing a dress similar to hers, but wasn't strapless. Matt and Melina had gotten married 8 years ago and they flew in town for her wedding. Emma stood next to Tyler, Ryans 8 year old stepbrother who was the ring barrier. Then the tradional wedding song started to play and Lizzies dad took her by the arm and they walked to the door. Lizzies stomach started to jumble more. Emma and Tyler walked down the eisle. Emma threw flowers as the walked down and Tyler was trying to walk slow so the rings wouldn't fall off the small, silver squared pillow.   
  
Lizzie and her dad gracefully walked down the eisle. Everyone turned their heads and smiled at Lizzie as she walked down. 'Don't trip,' She whisper silently to herself as they walked down. Lizzie acidently tripped on her dress on jerked foward a bit but she got back her balance. Everyone gasped and sighed in relief. She rolled her eyes and saw Gordo smiling and laughing at her. She bit her lip and smiled. They got to the alter and her dad kissed her on her forehead. "I love you dear," He said to her.  
  
Everything went so fast for her. They said their vows and placed their rings on each others fingers. Then they kissed. Everyone clapped. Lizzie started panting and she got weird feeling in her stomach. They stopped kissing and Gordo looked at her. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied. Her stomach hurt worse and she had the biggest urge to find the bathroom.   
  
Everyone gathered their things and started talking. The reception was next. Lizzie placed her hand on her stomach and covered her mouth. She ran down the eilse and Gordo ran after her. She flew out the doors and she searched around for a bathroom. Gordo walked out and saw Lizzie searching and he pointed to her left. She nodded her head thanks and ran towards the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door and he her throwing up. He winced in digust and scratched his head. 'Thank god she threw up after the wedding!' He thought.   
  
After a while she came out of the bathroom and she felt sick. She saw Gordo leaning against the wall across from her.  
  
"Morning sickness sucks!" She whined as she held her hands on her stomach.  
  
Gordo laughed, "At least you didn't puke during the wedding!"   
  
"Well I was about to," She laughed. He put his arm around her and they walked down the hall and went outside. There was a limo that was going to take them to the reception.   
  
Her mom, dad, Matt, Melina, Miranda, Kate, Ryan, Ethan,Tyler, and Emma were inside waiting for them. Gordo and Lizzie got inside and tried to fit into the small space left.   
  
Lizzie looked at the ring on her finger and placed her hand on her stomach. She looked at Gordo and smiled.  
  
"I love you," She whispered in his ears.  
  
"I love you more," He whispered back to her. She smiled and he kissed her.She no longer felt like her life had no meaning.  
  
Everything was perfect. 


	15. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having the worst writers block ever and I don't think I can finish the story. I'm glad it's going real well but I'm starting on a new story. Thank you everyone for commenting and enjoying the story so much! I didn't think it would of been this good. Maybe once I get over this writers block, I'll finish the story. Thanks again everyone. 


	16. Perfect Ending

I kinda got over my writers block, so I wrote the ending before I forgot about it again.This is going to be in Lizze's point of view and a short chapter. Sorry if it's bad. =/ Enjoy.  
  
**  
  
I sat on the backporch of our house overlooking the wonderful backyard. I took a sip of my water as I watched David play with our 2-year-old daughter. I brushed away pieces of dead grass off my white tennis skirt and crossed my legs. We lived in a wonderful house in a wonderful neighborhood. I couldn't ask for anything more.   
  
Our friends and family were jealous of our house. They wished they lived like us but I didn't know what was so different from their way of living. Our house was 3 stories and was a creme colored house. The garage door, front door, and windowsills were white; flowers bordered around; we had a tiny pond next to the gazibo in the far corner in the backyard and a small butterfly garden stretched in the back. We had a pool on the right side of the backyard with a jacuzi attached and a waterfall flowing into it. The neighborhood tennis court was directed behind our house and wasn't a fars walk away. Our house had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathroom, a playroom, exercise room, guestroom in the basement, a kitchen, a bar in the basement, gameroom, 2 livingrooms, and a diningroom.   
  
I was happy now. Living with my husband David and my daughter Rebecca. It was more than I could ask. I saw our puppy run into the backyard were David and Rebecca were playing. David succeeded his dream of becoming a dicretor. He filmed many famous movies and got more than enough money to make us happy. Money didn't make me happy. My life made me happy.  
  
I worked as a reporter for Hot Top magazine. I got to interview famous people and write articles about many things. It wasn't the best job in the world but atleast I enjoyed working there and writing. I knew working on the college newpaper when I was in college would pay off. I heard the high-pitched giggle from my daughter Rebecca. David was tickling her and our puppy was licking her hair.   
  
Rebecca looked so much like us. She had her fathers smile, my eyes, a mixture of mine and Davids hair color, her fathers curlyness, and of course my clumsyness. I laughed and David smiled at me.   
  
There was a knock on the glass door and I heard it slide open.   
  
"Hey girl," I turned around and smiled at Miranda.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Auntie Wizzie!" I heard a voice cry out. Mirandas daughter Sonia ran onto the porch and jumped up and down.  
  
"Soni!" She had the same cute laugh Rebecca had.  
  
"She's been hyper all day, so I had to leave the house."   
  
I told David to get Sonia and Rebecca shot past her dad and ran into the house and attacked Sonia. They laughed and giggled as they ran around the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Miranda," David said, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Hey Gordo," She said.  
  
"You guys still call me that?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"Of course! We've called you that all our lives. It's a habit and habits are hard to break!" I told him. He just shook his head and went after the two giggling girls.  
  
"I love your house!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Miranda, we went over this before, it's just a house."  
  
She eyed me. "Lizzie! Have you ever took the time to actually walk through the house and examin the size?"  
  
I nodded my head and she laughed.  
  
"You guys are lucky! Ryan is trying to get a big job like Gordos so he can by me a big house."  
  
"Tell him that the size of the house isn't inportant to you, just the size of his love for you."  
  
"Then Gordo must love you alot!"   
  
I shook my head and laughed. "Miranda, Ryan loves you too."  
  
"Well apparently not enough." She joked.  
  
"When will you ever learn!" We both laughed and left the porch.  
  
  
  
"Bye Miranda! Bye Sonia!" I cried out as Miranda got into her car. She poked her head out the window and waved back. I heard a faint voice calling out "Bye Auntie Wizzie!" I smiled and shut the door. David came up from behind me and kissed my neck.  
  
We walked into the livingroom and I saw Becca sleeping on the floor. Sofie was cuddled up next to her. I let out a soft laugh and pointed at them.  
  
"Should we wake them?" David whipsered in my ear.  
  
"Let's just take her to her room. She's tired," I walked over to them and picked up Sofie who rested in my arms and David gently picked up Becca. She was snoring lightly and her arms hung off her dads arm.  
  
"She heavy?" I asked him as I followed behind.  
  
"Nah, she just keeps moving around."  
  
We settled her down in her bed and tucked her in. David kissed her forehead. I kissed her forehead too and stroaked her light brown hair. "Good night angel."  
  
I looked at the wallclock and it said it was 9:50. I yawned and shut the door. David walked out of the bathroom; me and Sofie followed him to the room. Sofie plopped down on the egde of our bed as we got changed. I changed into a white T-Shirt and black soffees and layed iin bed. David snuck into bed and I scooted closer to him. I could feel Davids arms go around me and I leaned my head against his chest.  
  
"Your so beautiful," He said is a whisper. I flipped over on my back and smiled at him.  
  
"Your so handsome," I said to him. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back.  
  
"I'm so glad I have you in my life. I thought I was going to lose you for ever."   
  
He smiled. "I did too. Your everything I've wanted."   
  
A smile played on my lips as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
I flipped back over onto my side. His arms felt so strong and protecting around me. I wanted to stay in them forever. I looked out the window across from our bed and saw the moon just yonder. Our door crept open and a small figure walked over to us.  
  
"Mommy, daddy I can't go back to sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Becca rubbed her eyes. She dragged her pink blanket behind her.  
  
"Sure sweetheart," I told her. She climbed on my side and leaned against me. Sofie crawled over and layed against my legs. I could feel Davids warm breath against my bare neck. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
  
My life was perfect.  
  
****  
  
That's the ending of It Was You All Along. Thanks again for all the reviews. And check out my story coming out soon called What I Did For Love. Thanks! 


End file.
